Frequently Asked Questions
About Joining Q: How to join? A: Go to this Page. ''---'' Q: I am new to this, help! A: Check out The Beginners Guide, and contact any of the GM for further help. ''---'' Q: How to do roll buff? A: After reading The Roleplay Guidelines, contact any of the GMs to help you with your character's roll buffs. ''---'' more to be added. About Wiki Q: Why does this Wiki exist? It's not necessary. A: Actually it is necessary. We have received quite a number of complaints (both jokingly and seriously), that HereWeStand had large number of Important Documents which often confused members to navigate through. Therefore we created this Wiki site to make it easier. ''---'' Q: Why is my character not on this wiki? What are the qualifications to be in the wiki? A: Be more active! We would love to see you more often in our encounters, and we will recognize your effort by giving your characters special place in our HWS wiki. '' ''We also recognized the people who genuinely want to participate in our RP, but can't due to timezones, who were stuck with us for a long time and tried their hardest to Roleplay despite the aforementioned problems. '' '''---'' '''Q: Not fair! Why only the active members get to be in wiki? A: It is fair. Creating pages in Wikia requires a lot of '''time and effort', therefore we would love to give them as a reward--to our members who give time and effort to our HereWeStand RP. '' Besides, you don't have to be super active, but showing at least some courage to Roleplay on HereWeStand occasionally, and for a particularly long time, will be paid off. ''---'' Q: May I edit my characters' pages here? A: Sure, inform fosaimaginator (owner) beforehand and be sure to sign up to wiki. ''---'' Q: May I create a new page? A: Ask any of the GM's for permission, let them know what page will it be, why is it necessary, etc. Please keep in mind GM's have the full rights to deny it for various reasons. ''---'' Q: But what if i want to create a new main character? I'm active and I'm among the listed ones in wiki. A: Put your characters' profiles in HWS regular Profile Doc first. As usual we GMs have to review your characters, balance it before approving it--and putting it into HWSwiki. ''---'' more to be added. About Rules, System, Universe Q: What is the difference between Main Characters and Supportive Characters (NPC)? A: ''Supportive Characters (NPC) are not as significant as Main Characters. and unlike the latter, they are:'' * Not protected by "permission to kill" rule. Meaning people can freely kill them without your consent. And yes, Main Character who does not give permission to kill can still kill your Supportive Characters. * Forever at risk of deletion if they are inactive (rarely / never be used ) * Even after deletion, they are still playable/mentionable in the roleplay, but they can't be having as much value as they had while being listed still. * Their Main Powers are still considered -available- to be claimed by new Main Characters. For example: an NPC named Hyde has Optic Blast as his Main Power. Despite him having it, Optic Blast is still deemed available to be taken/claimed by new members/new main characters. * not demanded to have Profile in the Profile Doc. You can add Supportive Characters by only adding their buffs and basic information in the Supportive Character Doc without having to create a full length profile, backstory, etc. You may, but not mandatory. ''---'' Q: Why do we need permission to kill main characters? Why not just let people kill freely? A: ''The "permission to kill" rule was created because we know that players have invested a lot in their characters. We are sure people want a satisfying story for their characters instead of a meaningless death just because someone randomly decided to shoot them to death or instant-kill them for no reason.' '''---'' '''Q: I think Power Negation is too overpowered! Especially that this guy Barnham is capable of removing mutation permanently with his Negation items. A: '[[Power Negation|''Power Negation]]'' actually exists to bring balance between Mutants and Humans. Being human without Negation weapons/capabilities would be very underpowered. Let us think simple, imagine yourself being a mere human fighting against one mutant such as Lightspeed (who is faster than bullets/explosives)… or Klavier Gavin (who can control your blood from afar).'' Besides, people with Power Negation are mostly just regular humans or mutants without their powers. You can simply fight and defeat them with bullets, knifes, swords, even fist fights, or anything--just not your mutant powers. ''---'' '''Q: Less incentive to play as normal human. Make them cooler or something? A: ''Actually it will depend on the player. We already provided freedom in designing your characters. You have the choice to make a weak regular coffee-shop human, or a cool street fighter human or even a skilled gunshooter who hunts mutants--basically anything your mind can come up with. In other words, just be creative. '' Below are the examples of cool human-characters in HereWeStand (or at least who have been humans and did cool stuff while they were). '' 27XwQPuc 400x400.png|Barok von Zieks (initiated MCF, invented way to remove/transfer mutant powers)|link=Barok Zacharias Barnham (1).png|Zacharias Barnham (invented anti mutant-power weapons)|link=Zacharias Barnham Adachi.jpg|Adachi Tohru (chain-killed humans, leaving 'H' marks on their necks)|link=Adachi Tohru bat.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (fought to stop government's injustice against mutants) ironman.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (financially supported MCF, fought various mutants) Dante.jpg|Dante Alighieri (mutant slayer, led an entire special squad of antimutants)|link=Dante '''---'' '''Q: I have a suggestion for this roleplay, where do I leave it? A: ''Before we've had a dedicated document to leave your suggestions in, but now, for the ease of access, we do it on our Discord channel.'' How to leave a suggestion: # Join our discord # Leave the suggestion in the '#suggestions''' channel '' # Tag the GM's by typing "@HWS OP GMs" in said message We will take a look whenever we're available and discuss your suggestion. If it's something we like and would like implemented, it'll be stickied for ease of finding later. ''---'' '''''more to be added. ---- Got any question? Drop it in comments below!